


The Pepe Fic

by orphan_account



Series: Of Memes and Men [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Pepe the Frog - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Green Cum, M/M, Memes, Secret Identity, There's A Limerick Version Of This So Read That Too, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallon Weekes has always been full of secrets, and even after finding out, Brendon has always loved him... </p><p>But what happens when the truth is too much for Brendon to handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pepe Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [how_its_going_to_be](https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_its_going_to_be/gifts).



Brendon Urie hollowed his cheeks, producing a loud moan from Dallon Weekes. The two men were in the back of Panic! At The Disco's tour bus. Brendon Urie was giving Dallon Weekes a blowjob, because he was Brendon Urie, which meant that he could basically do whatever the *potato* he wanted to do. At the moment, he wanted to do Dallon Weekes.

"Bren," Dallon whispered, "there's something I need to tell you before I- oh, *potato*! It's too late!"

Dallon cummed all over Brendon's face, except it wasn't normal cum. 

It was green.

Brendon jumped up and backed away from Dallon. "What the *potato*, man?"

"Brendon, I should've told you this a while ago... I'm not Dallon Weekes. Dallon Weekes never existed."

Dallon paused to reach up to his hairline, pulling off his "face," which was actually a mask, and unveiling his true form.

"I'm Pepe The Frog, Brendon."

Brendon screamed.

"I hope this doesn't change anything between us, Brendon. I love you."

"NO!" Brendon shouted, shooting up out of his bed.

Brendon gasped. He was in a bed. It had all been a dream. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room. His wife, Sarah, was sitting next to him.

"Oh, Sarah, thank God! I just had the craziest dream, Sarah! Oh my God, that was crazy. Why am I here; what happened?"

A tear rolled down Sarah's cheek. "Brendon," she whispered, "we were- we were walking home after going to lunch, and- and-" Sarah shuddered. "And someone chopped off your ballsacks. You had to get a ballsacks transplant."

Brendon laughed. "Seriously? God, that's crazy! No, wait, where's Dallon? Oh, God, I've got to tell him this! Where is he?"

Sarah held her hand over her mouth and gave another sob. 

"Sarah? Sarah, where's Dallon?"

"Who do you think gave you the ballsacks, Brendon?"

Brendon lifted up the bedsheets to see his ballsacks and screamed. He started jerking off. It couldn't be true. There was no way it was true.

"Brendon, stop! You'll hurt yourself again!"

Brendon kept pumping, tears pouring down his face. "No!" he shouted, "It's not true, Sarah! No!"

"Brendon, sto-"

Brendon threw his head back and cummed all over the sheets.

The cum was green.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is basically about blowjobs and Pepe The Frog.  
> It was written for Parker, a dude who has an account on Instagram (@thissistherealryanross) that I suggest you all go follow immediately, because the account is pretty cool.  
> Also, Parker drew a picture for this. Does anyone know if there's a way I can attach it on here or something? If so, please leave a comment letting me know. Thanks.


End file.
